Wedged bushing and chuck systems are used in connectors as a means of restraining and securing cables in the connectors. The chuck is a solid rigid device which tangentially engages the cable, where the chuck compresses about the cable jacket in order to prevent it from slipping or dislodging from the connector. Upon tightening of the connector, often times the chuck permanently damages the cable jacket and may also compromise the conductor within. Further, as the chuck is rigid, many chuck sizes must be purchased and stocked in order to suit a wide range of cable diameters.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to secure and retain a range of cables at an electrical termination site efficiently and effectively while preventing damage to the cable jacket and conductor within.